La peor de mis locuras
by Aurora Jekyll y Natalia Hyde
Summary: Raven no encuentra la manera correcta de expresar sus emociones y decide cambiar del modo no-tradicional. Una conducta e imagen anormal en ella aterroriza a los demás titanes, Todo el parece darse cuenta pero ella no... Casi como si fuera otra persona.
1. Chapter 1

**Pues bueno que les puedo decir… Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Rachel? **

Habían pasado ya algunos meses desde que Raven se liberó de la influencia demoniaca de Trigon; Aunque lo que más quería era poder expresarse sin problemas le seguía costando trabajo. No era tan fácil dejar la costumbre de un día para otro, no era tan fácil dejar los libros, la meditación, el té, los insultos y sarcasmos dirigidos a Chico Bestia ¿O es que le tenía miedo al cambio? Cambio que ella de algún modo anhelaba (Como cuando empiezas la dieta y te invitan pizza).

El día que quiso darse por vencida encontró la solución: Al entrar a su habitación y cerrar de golpe su puerta con frustración e ira, uno de sus libros cayó abierto en una página en especial en donde se podía ver una especie de lista. A la vista saltaba una especie de título « ¿ENSERIO ES LO QUE MÁS DECEAS? ». No lo pensó dos veces y tomó ese libro tratando de ver la portada o algún dato más ya que al parecer no era de su propiedad. No lo encontró; Por más raro e inoportuno que pareciera lo tomó como una señal de ese cambio.

Y así fue, consiguió todos los materiales que necesitaba; Que eran más que nada cosas para hacer una infusión y, para que surgiera efecto tenía que estar en centro de un círculo de tiza y estar alumbrada solo con la luz de las velas. La bebió y espero hasta sentirse diferente. Nada, no pasó absolutamente nada.

Apago todas las velas y salió derrotada de su habitación, al parecer su señal no era más que una coincidencia. Se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, ya que esa extraña mezcla de hojas le dejo un sabor terrible.

—Bueno, creo que no funciono…— dijo Raven entrando al living y clavando su vista en un objeto sobresaliente debajo del sofá; uno de sus libros. — ¿Qué demonios se supone que hace eso ahí? —la hechicera dio unos cuantos pasos y se inclinó para tomar el libro.

— ¡OH SI, CALVITO! , ¡TE VOLVÍ A GANAR!— Chico Bestia no había notado la presencia de la hechicera detrás de ellos hasta que de tanta emoción contenida estiro con fuerza sus brazos a modo de victoria propinándole, sin intención alguna, un golpe en la frente con el control a Raven haciéndola caer al instante.— ¡Rae!, ¿estás bien?

—Ahora si estás muerto, Bestita…— cyborg miro a su compañero con una mirada de desaprobación y rodeó el sofá para ayudar a su amigo verde a levantar a Raven.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Raven sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndose con una mano la cabeza.

—Chico Bestia te golpeo…—Respondió cyborg con simpleza.

—Viejo… ¿De qué lado estás?—por un fugaz instante las miradas de ambos se encontraron y la duda sobre la amistad con el mitad robot inundó sus pensamientos. El metaformo regresó la mirada a la Hechicera.

—Obviamente del lado de la que no me arrojará a mí por la ventana…—dijo con seriedad y de nuevo simpleza.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! , enserio no fue mi intención. Por favor te ruego que no me mates. — Chico Bestia se inclinó frente a ella ansioso del perdón y con un movimiento rápido arrancó la capucha de la empática en busca de sus ojos, para que pudiera ver la sinceridad en los suyos. — ¡TU PELO ES DIFERENTE! ¿QUE TE PASA RAVEN? ¿ESTAS BIEN?

— ¿Raven?, ¿Quién es raven?— Preguntó una chica idéntica a ella frente a frente con el cambia formas, solo que esta tenía el cabello negro, piel "normal", un tono de voz menos monótono y faltaba su chacra.

—Esto se está poniendo grave. — le susurró el moreno alarmado a un lado suyo.

—Raven eres tú, él es cyborg y yo soy Chico Bestia… ¿Nos recuerdas?

—No, yo soy Rachel, no Raven. Y de haberlos conocido no olvidaría a alguien tan guapo cómo tu…—La chica comenzó a mirarlo de una forma seductora acercándose más a él y a sus labios.

—Jeje… Raven, no es tiempo de bromas. — Chico Bestia retrocedió poco a poco desviando la mirada y con sus mejillas al rojo vivo.

-am… no creo que se trate de una broma... —Interrumpió cyborg con tono serio para después gritarle como si fuera su mamá por no haber meter la ropa en plena lluvia. — ¡La dejaste toda estúpida con el golpe, señor galán!

— ¿Y a qué hora sales por el pan?— Rachel posó su mano en el hombro de su compañero verde acercándose un poco más a él.

— ¡AYUDAME, ESTA EMPEORANDO! ¡ME RECITA PIROPOS DE ALBAÑIL!— Chico Bestia no tuvo otra opción más efectiva que ponerse de pie en el instante.

—Quien fuera bizca para mirarte dos veces. ¿De qué juguetería te escapaste muñeco?, ¿Vienes seguido por aquí?— Rachel hizo lo mismo tratando de acorralarlo.

—De hecho aquí vivimos todos…— Contestó el cambia formas alejándose lentamente.

— ¿Hay algo entre tú y yo?— preguntó en otro intento desesperado por tenerlo más cerca. Lo logró.

—Ninguno de los dos se ha decidido a dar el primer paso; Aunque todos sabemos que se aman en secreto...— interrumpió Cyborg.

— ¡ALTO AHÍ, PECADORES!—por un segundo cyborg se sintió aliviado porque su líder y la princesa tamaraneana habían regresado. "un poco de cordura es lo que necesito" pensó aliviado el moreno — ¿Cyborg, por segundo al mando que entiendes?—"no entres en pánico, no entres en pánico"

—Ah…—"Que se supone que le responda… ¿Jugar video juegos y hacer que toda la cordura de mi hermanita abandone su cuerpo mientras coquetea con un idiota verde?"

— ¿Y por qué Raven está encima de Chico Bestia?—insistió el líder con firmeza. El chico maravilla se acercó a su compañero hablando más bajo— ¿Ya dieron el primer paso? ¿Lo grabaste?

—No, porque no es Raven. — Cyborg se acercó más a ellos y les habló en un tono más bajo

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces es una L.F.I (loca fan infiltrada)?— Robín miró por encima de su compañero para verificar.

—No, es Rachel… sé que suena raro.

— ¿Rachel? ¿Quién es Rachel?— Preguntó la princesa alienígena uniéndose por fin a la conversación.

—Chico Bestia la golpeo con el control y cree que es otra persona, cuando la vimos ya tenía la piel y el cabello de otro color. No ha dejado de coquetearle a esa cosa, esta situación se ha vuelto incomoda ¿saben?, No puedo disfrutar de una escena así cuando no está consiente. Es como una paradoja.

Raven y Chico Bestia se encontraban en las mismas; El metaformo huía y ella lo seguía. Moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras sus amigos eran "informados" (porque en realidad miraban horrorizados el extraño comportamiento de la empática) de esa extraña situación. Siguieron así un par de veces más hasta que la presión tomo como rehén al titán menor; Quien de la nada tomó un florero y lo estrelló en la cabeza de su "acosadora".

— ¡PRIMERO HACES QUE DIGA COSAS SIN SENTIDO Y AHORA LA MATAS!— Gritó horrorizado el mitad robot dándose vuelta al escuchar el sonido.

—Yo la llevare a su habitación… ¿Amigo Robín, serias tan amable en traer hielos para Raven?— Starfire llegó hasta la empática y quitó algunos fragmentos de cerámica de su cabello mientras la levantaba del suelo.

—Con gusto Star…—Robín le dedico una sonrisa un tanto afligida—Hasta Chico Bestia tiene más suerte que yo. — Le dijo a Cyborg casi en un susurro. — ¡Mientras tanto tú te mantendrás lo más lejos de ella y este asunto quedará como en loco sueño!— Chico Bestia solo asintió con la cabeza.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y así es como concluye el primer capítulo de mi primer fic… Si tengo algún error ortográfico, u otro tipo de error…**

**Si les gustó el capítulo de este raro fic… **

**Si no les gustó el capítulo de este raro fic… **

**Si terminaron de leer lo anterior… háganmelo saber en forma de un bonito review :3 **

**ATTE: Aurora Jekyll**

**NATALIA: ¡no te olvides de mí, maldita desgraciada!**

**AURORA: ¿Si te incluyo te callas?**

**NATALIA: Talvez…**

**ATTE: Aurora Jekyll y Natalia Hyde**

**NATALIA: Dejaste mi nombre al último.**

**AURORA: Ya cállate. *le inyecta su sedante diario* Lamento la escena presenciada, Pero no puedo evitar que mi doble personalidad**** este interrumpiendo. Nos leemos**** luego. **


	2. Chapter 2 Y TODO POR UN DOLOR DE CABEZA

**Insisto… los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen. **

**Capítulo 2: Y TODO POR UN DOLOR DE CABEZA.**

El reloj marcó las siete de la mañana. Robín y Starfire ya se encontraban en el comedor esperando a que el moreno mitad humano terminara el desayuno.

—Buenos días. —Entró Raven saludando sin recibir respuesta alguna, solo miradas ausentes. —Mmm… ¿Y qué tal su mañana?— Insistió tratando de hacer una conversación. El ambiente se sentía tenso.

… Nadie habló.

—Excelente, amiga Raven. — Respondió alegre Starfire siendo la primera de los cuatro en hablar y la primera en exterminar ese abrumador silencio.

El ambiente seguía tenso.

— ¿Por qué están actuando tan raro? — Preguntó la empática algo molesta.

— ¿Emm… raro? No, lo que pasa es que nos quedamos pensativos por una anécdota que les conté… — Mintió Starfire dándole una cálida sonrisa fingida.

— ¿Qué trata de…?— La hechicera levantó una ceja mostrándose seria.

—De… que ayer en la tarde compró unos Doritos y al abrirlos… ¡SORPRESA! Salió un Tostito… ¡¿PUEDES CREERLO?! ¡Eso es tan sobrenatural! — Cyborg, que estaba terminando el desayuno, saltó detrás de Raven con su delantal y gorro de chef aun puesto y espátula en mano poniendo mucho énfasis en sus palabras.

—Pensé que el enano verde que cuenta malos chistes seguía dormido, nunca pensé que tuviera suplente… — Soltó de la nada la empática abriendo la nevera para sacar un tazón con uvas verdes. Los tres titanes presentes se miraron entre sí y fingieron sonreírle con entusiasmo. (Como los candidatos a la presidencia en época de las elecciones) — Enserio… ¿Por qué actúan raro?— Dirige una uva a su boca.

— ¿Nosotros actuar raro? No, talvez eres tú… —Insistió Robín.

—Tienes razón, talvez sea por lo que paso ayer… — Cedió Raven sin esperar respuestas. Las recibió.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Gritaron los tres al unísono. En eso comienzan a salir pequeñas llamaradas de fuego de la sartén de Cyborg. De la impresión nadie hace el mínimo esfuerzo por apagar el fuego. Ni siquiera las notaron.

— Ayer tuve una pesadilla en donde yo… — Calló al instante al darse cuenta de lo que diría; Aún quedaban recuerdos de lo que ella juraba como un sueño. Se colocó la capucha al sentir como el color rojo tomaba de rehenes a sus mejillas. — El puto aquí es desperté, me dolía la cabeza y no pude conciliar el sueño: lo que provocó más dolor. Solo vine a probar unas pocas uvas y mi té, necesito relajarme, meditar o algo.

—Ahhh…— Suspiraron aliviados los demás.

— ¡BUENOS DÍAS TITANES! — Gritó alegremente Chico Bestia abriendo las puertas living agitando una matraca con los colores del uniforme de Robín, arrojando serpentinas y gorritos de fiesta junto con una caja repleta de banderines rojos con las siglas amarillas «DNMR» (Día Nacional de Molestar a Robín) — ¡HOY ES EL DÍA NACIONAL DE MOLESTAR A ROBÍN! — Canturreó aún más alegre.

— ¡AHHH! Eres exasperante, Chico Bestia ¿Enserio tienes que hacer tanto ruido?— Reclamó irritada la hechicera volteando bruscamente a donde estaba él, con ambas manos en su cabeza tratando de hacer que su cabeza no explotara. El dolor creció aún más.

—Ahh… ¡Raven! Hola… — Detuvo el ruido de la matraca. El gorrito en forma de cono que traía el titán menor puesto se inclinó hasta caerse al igual que la caja de los banderines, igual que su dignidad y seguramente igual a las ganas de celebrar "El día nacional de molestar a Robín"— Jeje me… me tengo que ir. — Rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca.

— ¿Por qué te vas? — Cuestionó Raven con su capucha aun puesta.

— Ehh… Olvidé las máscaras de Slade y los cinturones conmemorativos de juguetitos que usa Robín. ¡Si eso es! Adiós. — Como pudo tomó deprisa toda su mercancía que se encontraba en el suelo y abrió las puertas. Una voz lo detiene.

— ¿Pero si te vas a donde iré yo? ¿Puedo seguirte? — El cambia formas soltó de nuevo su mercancía, reconocía esa voz, o mejor dicho, ese tono de voz.

— ¡NO, NO PUEDES! — Cerró la puerta sin importarle más sus artículos; dejando todo regado y dirigiéndose más a prisa a su habitación.

— ¿Pero qué le hice? ¿A caso quererlo es pecado? —Dijo Rachel arrancándose con tristeza la capucha.

— ¡ESTA PASANDO DE NUEVO, ESTA PASANDO DE NUEVO! ¡DEMONIOS! ¿POR QUE NO HICIMOS UN PLAN PARA ESTE TIPO DE EMERGENCIAS? — Gritó el líder paranoico saltando y corriendo como loco por todos lados.

— ¡Cálmate, viejo! Ese no es el verdadero problema… — Mientras el homenajeado saltaba por todas partes, el joven mitad robot estiró todo su brazo para mirarlo de frente. Lo hizo y acto seguido le dio una cachetada. — ¡EL VERDADERO PROBLEMA ESTA EN LA COCINA! ¡SE ESTA INCENDIANDO! — Ambos titanes comenzaron a correr en círculos.

— Yo no veo nada de malo en el fuego de la cocina… En Tamaran adoramos el fuego… — Comentó alegremente juntando nostálgicamente.

— ¡A eso se llama piromanía! — Gritó Cyborg deteniéndose un poco para después correr nuevamente.

Mientras la paranoia del líder y del segundo al mando no cesaba, Starfire seguía admirando la belleza del fuego junto con una barita y tazón enorme de malvaviscos. Rachel jamás cambio de lugar o se movió, pero al ver el panorama decidió marcharse. Abrió la puerta para salir del living y todas las que se encontraba en el camino y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba fuera de la torre.

Sonó el timbre en la entrada de la torre. Robín fue a ver de quien se trataba; Eran un grupo de bomberos mojados de los pies a la cabeza.

— Hasta que llegan… — Contestó con tono molesto.

—Tranquilo joven, como si fuera tan fácil pasar un camión por el agua. Tuvimos que pasar con ese pequeño bote y además se volcó. — El jefe de bomberos se quitó el casco y contesto de igual manera.

— ¿Cuál bote? — El líder se cruzó de brazos.

—Ese… —señaló el bombero apuntando hacia la nada. — ¡Ya nos lo robaron! ¡Ya no se puede confiar en nadie! — Gritó alarmado el hombre mirando al cielo dramáticamente y maldiciendo en su mente al que se atrevió a robar su pequeño bote que se vuelca cuando hay mucha carga.

— Como sea… Nosotros ya nos encargamos del fuego hace una hora. — Dio la vuelta, se metió a la torre y cerró de mala gana la puerta.

— ¿Señor, y ahora como regresaremos? — Preguntó alguien al final del grupo.

— No lo sé… ¿Nadando?

En el otro lado del agua…

—Qué bueno que lo robé sin que se dieran cuenta. Ahora a caminar a donde el viento me lleve…

**CONTINUARA…**

**Y bueno ahí tienen el capítulo 2… Gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su bonito review y darle follow.**

**Gracias a:**

**Guest**

**Sonatika-San**

**Hanna**

**Chico bestia**

**Katia Logan**

**Eso me motivo más a traerles esta segunda parte… Espero no decepcionarlos. **

**Sonatika-San: Gracias por mencionar esos puntos en donde estaba fallando, espero no haberlos cometido de nuevo. :3**

**Espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente cap. Ya que hoy (en México) es el último día de vacaciones y seguramente tendré montones de tareas. Como sea… Nos leemos luego.**

**Atte: Aurora Jekyll (Natalia esta ausente)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAÍTULO 4.- LA BUSQUEDA.**

La mañana ya había transcurrido. Starfire dormía plácidamente en el sofá con Slikie en su regazo; Robín sólo leía el periódico como cualquier " ordinario y normal " día; y Cyborg... verán, él no estaba viendo el televisor, jugando un video juego y mucho menos arreglando a su " bebé ", él sólo estaba ahí sentando pelando una naranja; había pasado demasiado tiempo que no le dedicaba tanto tiempo a una actividad tan sencilla, recordándole su parte humana.

— ¡Chicos, Rachel no está! - Entró Chico Bestia al living gritando histérico ignorando la orden de su líder.

—¿Cómo lo sab...? —Preguntó Robín siendo interrumpido al instante por el titán verde.

—Ella me pregunta cada diez minutos si puede entrar, y pues no ha insistido por más de una hora.-Contestó nervioso con una sonrisa forzada. Al oír esto Cyborg abrió los ojos como plato y dejó caer su fruta ¿Para qué demonios quería entrar su 'hermanita'? Obviamente no era para jugar Monopolis.

—Cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia. —El chico maravilla sólo se limita a dedicarle una mirada furiosa.

—Creí que decidió acampar en el pasillo o algo así. Yo me quedé dormido. —Dice nervioso tratando de defenderse.

Robín sólo lo miró extraño y comenzó a reír por lo bajo, aumentando cada vez más hasta escucharse un poco maniática.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Interrogó el verde con el ceño fruncido y cruzando sus brazos.

—De esto, ese alter ego, o lo que sea en lo que Raven se haya convertido. Mis sospechas de que te interesa aumentan... creo que empieza a interesarte mucho ¿No es así? Cy tenía razón. Hubieras ido a su conspirativa presentación del miércoles, sus gráficas eran tan claras y más su matemática conspiracional:  
si BBRae + X Terra = BBRae  
y BBRae - X Terra = BBRae

entonces X Terra no vale.

—Ay, no sé de qué hablas... —Chico Bestia sólo se limitó a voltear tratando de disimular el sonrojo. Quien diría que le dedicaban un miércoles para hacer teorías conspirativas sobre ellos. Eso halaga, lástima que no sabe la ahora y el lugar del debate.

—Pero ¡hey! descuida ¿Qué no era eso lo que querías? Dejó de molestarte, ya no sentirás que te espían cosas malignas en la ducha... ¿Cómo le decías? Ahh, si "El shampoo paranormal" —Dijo en tono serio mezclado con burla.

— ¡Con mi shampoo no te metas! shampoo emana cosas raras, fuerzas del más allá, puedo sentirlo.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente cambias de shampoo? —Preguntó Robín como sin nada.

— ¿Y dejar que el frizz arruiné me cabello, además de que le da un aroma frutal y sedocidad? No, ni loco. —Acaricia su melena lentamente como en un comercial mientras una melodía de comercial se escuchó de la nada y el aroma a explosión de frutas exóticas inundaba la torre entera.

— Creo que deberías dejar de juntarte con Spedy...

— iPero ese no es el punto, Rob! "Mira quien lo dice, el adicto al gel para cabello." ¡Hay que traerla de vuelta! ¡La necesito! —Chico Bestia lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme con ambas manos, pero lo suelta al darse cuenta de su error. —Quiero decir... todos aquí la necesitamos... no sólo yo...todos. Slikie también. Es más, toda la torre, y hasta la ciudad. Si... eso. —Contestó nervioso con un tono serio.

—Creo que tienes razón, hay que ir a buscarla, lo olvidé por completo. A veces necesito un respiro, pero no tan profundo. —Con algo de frustración y tristeza Contestó Robín. Era lógico que si él ya estaba con un pie dentro de la friendzone no dejaría caer a un compañero, decidiéndose poner en marcha. —Vamos a buscarla por toda la ciudad ¡Titanes en marcha!... ¿Titanes? —Grita Robín viendo a su equipo disponible quienes seguían con su descanso. O en el caso de Cy en shock total.

— ¿Puedo ir? —El titán verde corre con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro hacia la salida. Pero es detenido por la voz de su líder.

— ¡Alto! Tú te quedas.

— ¿Bromeas? —El verde da media vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

—Claro que no. Es un 99 % que sea Rachel y obviamente no quiero que te vea.

— ¿Y el 1%? ¿Qué hay del 1%?

—No. Y esa es mi última respuesta. Y para asegurarme... le voy a hablar a Kid Flash para que te tenga vigilado y se asegure de que no te escabullirás.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Kid Flash de mi niñera? —Preguntó molesto.

—Hablo muy en serio ¡Titanes...- Desde su cinturón lanza uno de los birdarang´s hacia sus otros dos compañeros.- en marcha! —Del birdarang parpadeo una luz un par de veces hasta que explotó, sacándolos por fin de su trance personal.

—No hay rastro de ella. —Dijo Cyborg siendo el primero en entrar.

— ¿Seguro que no? —Preguntó Kid Flash levantándose del sofá.

—La buscamos por toda la ciudad y ni rastro.

— ¿Y si alguien la tiene cautiva? —Pregunta Star.

—Es muy probable, pediré ayuda a los Titanes honorarios, hay que cubrir mucho más territorio. Me siento como un perdedor. No soy capaz de cuidar a mis amigos.

—Es que eso eres. —Dice el chico Flash. El Petirrojo lo mira con una pequeña lágrima ya que él era el mayor culpable de la pérdida de su amiga. —Ay, ya sabes que no es cierto. Yo soy tu mejor amigo. —Dijo en un tono compasivo.

—Eso no me ayuda en nada, Wally.

—No lo creo. Hubieran dejado una pista, una nota o una videollamada con un anciano diciendo: "Hola, Jóvenes Titanes. "- Interrumpe el moreno imitando a su enemigo. Slade. Bueno, mientras que esto pasa yo iré a hacer cosas. —Dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse.

— ¿Irás por pistas? —Pregunta Star.

—No. —Contestó Cy.

— ¿Buscar un rastro?

—No.

— ¿Buscar un helado?

—No.

— ¿Dos helados?

—No.

— ¿Dos helados aún?

— ¡Suficiente! Star, déjale de hacer preguntas. Es obvio que va a comprar más naranjas. —Grita molesto el líder. —¡Esto no es divertido!

—Lo es para mí... —La princesa comienza a retirarse cabizbaja.

— ¡Lo de las naranjas no es cierto!... bueno, sí. Pero también voy a ver las cámaras de seguridad ¿Es qué no me comprendes? —Contesta con melancolía.

******************Al día siguiente...***********************

El comunicador de él Chico maravilla comienza a sonar. Ya eran más de las 11:00 de la mañana. Él y los Titanes regresaban de una nueva búsqueda sin tener respuestas. Al parecer el chico Flash seguía con ellos "cuidando" al titán verde.

— ¡Robín! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡La encontré!

—Aquí Robín ¿Sabes algo? ¿Está bien? —Preguntó ansioso. Los demás se juntan a su alrededor para saber de quién o de qué se trataba. Era Phanta muy alarmada desde el otro lado del comunicador; se podía notar cansada.

— Demasiado, diría yo. —Dijo Phanta volteando a ver lo que sea que esté detrás de ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Kid Flash.

—Creo que mejor deben verlo por ustedes mismos. —Phanta decide hacerse a un lado para dejar ver a una Rachel completamente ebria sosteniendo botella de tequila en la mano y sin su característica capa azulada.

— ¡wuuuuuuu! —Grita de felicidad mientras trata de subirse a una mesa casi resbalando en el intento.

— ¡Raven, baja de la mesa ahora mismo! —Grita Phanta volteando de nuevo. —¡Ya te dije que te pongas la capa!

— ¡Oblígame!

— ¿Quieres ver que sí, Raven? —Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar por la furia que la estaba consumiendo.

— ¡Que no soy Raven! ¡¿Por qué todos me llaman así?! —Rachel eufórica decide lanzarle la botella que traía en mano a la titán honoraria. Ésta bloquea el impacto con su mano libre.

—Te envío las coordenadas. —Dijo en tono serio. — ¡Clavado Titán al estilo indio! —Dejó caer el comunicador y en la pantalla se pudo ver como tacleaba a Rachel.

Continuará...

**Y bueno, después de haber dejado esta historia incompleta un breve tiempo (6 meses. .-.) les traje este cap.**

**Ahora espero no tardarme demasiado. Si supieran por todas las tragedias que pasó desde entonces; yo suelo escribir en borrador en los cuadernos y lo perdí tres veces, lo reinventé y lo escribí en mi cel, se borró; lo volví a escribir, mi celular se descompuso; lo escribí en uno nuevo, lo borré por accidente. Lo bueno es que el auto corrector reconocía la continuidad de mis palabras así que hoy me estuve quenado la cabeza para recordar. Sospecho que todo esto fue porque fue el turno de Natalia –mi alter ego- para escribir. Pobrecita.**

**Por cierto… ¿Alguien conoce las parodias de LuisGefe1?**

**En lo personal me gustan mucho. Espero y hayan entendido la referencia final. Si conocen alguna de sus parodias quiero que comenten alguna frase. Aclaro NO ES SPAM.**

**Si tengo un error no duden en decirlo. Lo revisé demasiado, pero por si las dudas. Se aceptan todo –o casi todos- tipo de crítica. Nos leemos en los reviews. :3 3**

**ATTE: NATALIA HYDE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.- MIENTRAS YO VIVA.**

**Hola de nuevo. Esta vez sólo tarde un mes -o casi uno- en actualizar ¡Yey :D! aunque ya nadie lee. :(**

**Gracias Sonye-San y Katia Logan por los reviews y a Pink-hoshi por los follow.  
3 3**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo 4.**

— ¿Dónde está ella?— Robín pregunta en tono serio.

—Chico Bestia se la llevó. — Le responde la luchadora desde una esquina en el rincón.

— ¡¿Qué?! — El chico maravilla se asombra ¿Cómo diablos era eso posible?

— ¿Qué no lo habías enviado?

—No. Él no tenía permitido salir de la torre y mucho menos encontrarse con Rachel. — Es ahí cuando el petirrojo cambia su expresión de asombro por una furiosa.

— ¿Y quién es "Rachel"? No tengo muy claro el por qué se molesta cuando le digo "Raven". — Pregunta la chica recordando lo que pasó hace aproximadamente una hora.

—Nosotros tampoco. — Dice el líder dando media vuelta para marcharse con su equipo aún conservando su expresión.

* * *

Flashback. P.O.V. Chico Bestia.

Estoy en medio de la nada; puedo ver algunas rocas gigantes; árboles y pequeños arbustos secos; tierra árida y un calor insoportable. Al sacar mi comunicador también me doy cuenta que el de Rob está recibiendo una señal. Suerte que usé algunos trucos que Cy me dio para poder interferir la señal de todos los que tengan uno. Lástima que no hay imagen; sólo hay sonido algo distorsionado.

"— ¡Robín! ¿Puedes oírme? ¡La encontré!

—Aquí Robín ¿Sabes algo? ¿Está bien? — Preguntó ansioso.

—Demasiado, diría yo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó Kid Flash.

—Creo que mejor deben verlo por ustedes mismos.

— ¡wuuuuuuu! —"Un momento. Esa es... ¿Rae?" — Pensé angustiado.

— ¡Raven, baja de la mesa ahora mismo! — Grita Pantha. — ¡Ya te dije que te pongas la capa!

— ¡Oblígame!

— ¿Quieres ver que sí, Raven? — Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

— ¡Que no soy Raven! ¡¿Por qué todos me llaman así?! — Grita Rachel eufórica.

—Te envío las coordenadas. —Dijo en tono serio. — ¡Clavado Titán al estilo indio! —Dejó caer el comunicador y no pude escuchar más. "

Me siento debajo de uno de los secos árboles sólo para esperar las coordenadas. Después de aproximadamente diez minutos llega una imagen borrosa de la ruta a seguir ¡Vaya! No estoy tan lejos. Es... ¿Tijuana? ¿Por qué estaría ahí Rae-Rae?

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó porque decidí transformarme en un águila para así llegar mucho más rápido; pero por fin, llegué.

* * *

Fin del P.O.V de Chico Bestia.

— ¡Rae! ¡Raaee! ¡Me enteré que estabas aquí!— El chico verde entra abriendo las puertas de par en par de un lugar llamado "La esperanza" donde rezaban como lema "Restaurant-bar 100% ambiente familiar" pero no se veía nada más que hombres en estado de ebriedad, nada de 'familias', mujerzuelas por doquier y a Rachel sobre una silla casi inconsciente...

—Hasta que llega uno de los titanes. Esto es suyo. — Pantha, quien estaba al lado de Rachel, se pone de pie y carga a la chica tomando también su capucha.

— ¿Qué le pasó...? ¿La golpeaste? — Pregunta al acercarse y ver uno de sus ojos comenzando a verse morado. Él la recibe en sus brazos e inmediatamente ella rodea su cuello.

—Emm... no.

— ¿Y el moretón en el ojo...? — Insiste incrédulo.

—Está ebria. Se golpeó con una mesa. — Responde tras parecer sospechosa.

— ¿Ebria? Ella no sería capaz de... —Dice asombrado sintiendo sus brazos débiles.

—Lo fue... ahora es tu problema. — La titán honoraria decide marcharse sin ver atrás de nuevo; dejando solos a "Raven" y a Chico Bestia.

—Llegaste a rescatarme, príncipe azul... —La chica que sostiene en brazos se acurruca en su pecho y él puede notar el penetrante olor a alcohol. —Sabía que vendrías...

—Rae, si acaso seré un príncipe verde. — Dice en un intento de chiste sintiendo una especie de calor recorrer su cuerpo y por inercia esboza una ligera sonrisa nerviosa.

—Jaja, ahora soy daltónica. Pero admítelo; cualquiera lo confunde con rojo. — Rachel intenta impulsarse hacia su rostro tratando de besarlo. Falla, y en su defecto vuelve a donde estaba hace unos segundos.

—Descansa ya, Rae. — No podía negarlo; le gustaba la idea de tenerla junto a él, pero el olor a alcohol le provocaba náuseas. —Suerte que llegue antes que se pusieran peor las cosas. Hiciste perder su paciencia. Pero no te preocupes, mientras yo viva nadie te hará daño. — El chico verde la dejó delicadamente en el suelo y se transformó en pterodáctilo tomándola con sus garras para volar hacía la torre.

Bestita aterriza sobre la torre después de haber volado una hora y media aproximadamente.

—Sabía que llegarías a la terraza...— Cuando Robín se enteró de tal atrevimiento por parte del verde no hizo nada más que esperarlo en donde por lo general suele llegar; la terraza. El titán menor ya se había des transformado obviamente dejando primero a la chica pelinegra sobre el suelo.

—Cuando te conviertes en un animal prehistórico es obvio que no llegarías a un lugar con poco espacio.— Bromeó en un intento desesperado por romper la tensión; algo dentro de él decía que no iba a funcionar, si ya estaba ahí no era para menos.

— ¿Por qué siempre desobedeces mis órdenes, Chico Bestia? —Inquirió el enmascarado.

— No tendría que hacerlo si me tomaras cómo parte de este equipo. — Contestó después de inhalar profundo.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir...?

— ¡Qué soy el único que se preocupó por ella! — Estaba completamente furioso. En serio no podía creer lo que acaba de salir de su boca. Quiero decir, ambos.

—... Ella es una parte importante ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que no me preocupo?

—Por favor, Robín. Si no fuera por mí nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de su ausencia ¿No puedes verla cómo una amiga? Porque yo sí ¡Hasta más que eso! — El tono de su voz se suavizó al punto de quebrarse.

—Tú y yo no tenemos las mismas obligaciones. Yo doy las ordenes, los demás las siguen ¿de acuerdo?— El petirrojo lo mira aún molesto. Este no era momento para los sentimentalismos. Algo de lo que suele carecer el aprendiz de Batman. —Ahora baja y quédate en tu habitación esta vez. Y no te preocupes; no tendrás niñera de nuevo. Wally ya me contó.

* * *

*-°• Fashback•°-* P.O.V de Kid Flash.

Acabo de llegar a la torre; no tarde ni tres segundos. Rob me dio la orden de no dejar salir a Chico Bestia ¿Razón? Al parecer ninguna.

—Bien, sólo tienes un trabajo... no dejarlo salir. —Digo para mí mientras me lanzo hacia el sofá. —Ya me aburrí, mejor voy a preguntar el chisme... —Me incorporo rápidamente, pues obvio soy Kid Flash, y me dirijo a su habitación.

— ¿Chico Bestia? ¿Bestita? —Estoy frente a su puerta. No contesta. —De seguro está dormido, así que... ¡Despierta, Lechuga mutante!

Cuando abrí la puerta...  
Sorpresa... no dormía; estaba en una situación algo... ¿Incómoda?

Yo me quedo inmóvil. Él se queda inmóvil. Slikie se queda inmóvil.

— ¡¿Pero qué...?! —Talvez no sabía que estaba aquí o qué sé yo. Pero si se entera Rob se va a enojar... y mucho.

— ¡No es lo que parece!

— ¡Claro que es lo que parece! ¿O me vas a decir que no eres tú y que esas no son tus sabanas haciendo una cuerda para salir por la ventana que NO rompiste? —Me acerco para verlo cara a cara y finjo molestia. Ya saben para verme más estúpido y sensual... aunque no sé para que lo intento con él; yo ya tengo a Jinxy.

—Bueno. Si es lo que parece. —Le doy la mano para ayudarlo a subir. Él se resigna y acepta.

—Tienes súper poderes y no los usas... todo tiene lógica ¿eh?

—Quería hacer más dramático el momento.

—Quiero una explicación no estúpida para esto.

—Quería buscar a Rae. Así que decidí fugarme.

— ¡Ay pero que lindo! —Grité cómo fangirl. Qué horror ¿Y mi dignidad de macho que se respeta? — Quiero decir... que cursi, viejo. —Me corregí al instante haciendo gestos muy masculinos nivel: dios. Ósea yo.

—No le digas por favor. Déjame ir en busca de mi amad… digo amiga.

— ¿Amiga? Sí, claro. Todo sea por el amor; es más ¿no quieres un aventón?

* * *

*-°• Fin del Flash back y P.O.V•°-*

—Yo no me voy a mi habitación hasta dejarla en la suya para cuidarla. — Dice Chico Bestia conteniéndose el coraje.

—No es un juego. Ve ahora mismo.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión. —La presión en su sangre aumentaba con cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de su líder.

—Vete.

—Ya dije que no la haré.

—Esto es una orden.

— ¡Pero me necesita!

—Lo único que necesita es que estés lejos.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de esto? ¡No decides por ella! — No pudo más. Su brazo tomó forma de la garra de un tigre propinándole un zarpazo en el pecho.

Un líquido tibio comienza a brotar y una sensación de ardor aparece.

—Lo hago si es necesario...—En un instante Chico Bestia se dio cuenta de lo que hizo. No creyó que sus instintos lo llevarían a esos límites. Se sentía arrepentido. Culpable del daño que ahora sufre su líder. Pero la actitud del aprendiz del murciélago volvía todo sentimiento de culpa nulo.

* * *

—Bestita, regresaste ¿Y dónde está Rachel? —Pregunta Cy alegre. Él se dirigía a donde Robín, ya que el tiempo transcurría sin saber nada de sus amigos.

— Pregúntale a Grayson. —El verde respondió con molestia y sin dar la cara dando pasos pesados y rápidos.

Continuará...

**Y bueno, aquí está. **

**si fue algo diferente al lado de mis otros capítulos; y lo sentí bueno. Ya que siempre terminan en el vórtice del humor absurdo.**

**Ya dejen review, destrozan mi kokoro.**

**ATTE: Aurora Jekyll.**


End file.
